


Red Heels

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Shepard sneaks Traynor out of the celebration early to do some private celebrating of their own.





	Red Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/gifts).



> I hope my recipient enjoys this. One of my favorite F/F ships in the Original Trilogy next to Shiara.

Sam looked up from her champagne glass and glanced around the room. A certain red head was suspiciously absent from their holiday party. Their guests were decked out in some of their best formal attire, as there had been little chance to celebrate in style while rebuilding. Shepard was finally out of recovery and most of her physical therapy. The party was a celebration of the anniversary of the end of the war and partially because Shepard’s release from Dr. Chakwas’ care. And now the guest of honor had disappeared. Worry furrowed Traynor’s brow as the thought of Jane being overwhelmed or in pain crossed her mind. She turned and went into the kitchen to investigate. Her black cocktail dress rustled as she moved through the small crowd in the apartment.

The flute made a small chink as she set it down on the kitchen counter in the apartment on the Citadel. She wove her way through several of their mutual friends and some from Shepard’s days before Sam got on the Normandy. She exchanged pleasantries and found out that Jane had headed upstairs some time ago. Her lips thinned out in an aggravated expression as she knew Shepard wouldn’t just leave the party without a good reason, but not telling her? That was just unfair. Sam headed up the stairs and Liara’s eyes followed her. When the door shut behind the comm specialist she smiled warmly and gave the signal to Kaidan.

“Jane. Are you here?” Traynor called out into the seemingly empty room. The door snapped shut behind her, startling her into half turning to face it. An arm hooked around her waist and pulled her against familiar curves. Her expression softened for a brief moment as Shepard buried her face against Sam’s neck. “Shepard. We have guests.” Sam breathed out softly as she felt Jane’s lips glide over her exposed skin. Heat curled in her belly as Shepard nipped gently at her pulse point.

“Not anymore we don’t.” Traynor’s eyes snapped open and she turned her head to gaze into eyes that twinkled with mischievous light.

“Shepard…” Traynor began but was cut off by Jane’s lips. Her hand reached up to cup Shepard’s cheek as her partner’s tongue swept into her eager mouth. Sam groaned as the kiss deepened, heat spread through her body languidly. Their tongues slid against one another in an intimate dance that sent heat warming her blood. Shepard lifted her head and gave Sam a crooked smile.

“I’m finally off restrictions and you think I’d rather be at a party? Oh no Specialist Traynor. We’re going to make some good use of that bed.” Shepard brushed her lips against Sam’s ear, her teeth nibbling on the delicate outer shell. It sent a delicious shiver down Traynor’s body. The sound of a zipper filled the room and Traynor realized Jane had managed to pull it all the way down without her knowing. The front of her dress sagged as the back fell open. Sam’s lips turned up in a cheeky grin. She dropped her arms and wiggled her hips to get out of the dress. She started to kick off her shoes but Jane stopped her.

“No. The red does wicked things to my pulse.” Jane gently guided Traynor over to the bed, their arms entwined with each other as they fell to the mattress.

“Why Jane, I never expected you to have a thing for heels.”

“Only if you’re wearing them Sam.” Jane whispered as she brushed her lips over Sam’s throat. Her hands covered her breasts, thumbs grazing her nipples. Sam groaned as her nipples hardened beneath Jane’s hands. Her skin heated at her lover’s touch, with her hips shifting to get closer. Heat pooled between her legs, and her core throbbed with need. Jane’s lips left a trail of molten kisses down to her breasts, her mouth closing over one of the peaks. Sam moaned out her love’s name as heat burst inside her at the pull of Jane’s mouth on her nipple. Her hands reached out for Shepard but were knocked aside.

“You get to feel tonight.” Jane murmured against her damp skin, sending another shudder through Sam’s body. She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her breast. “You are the most amazing. Most patient. Most loving woman I’ve ever known.” Each sentence was punctuated by a kiss as Jane slipped down Sam’s body. Traynor arched her hips as her panties slid off. The scrap of lace was thrown off the bed, heedless of where it landed. Jane pressed her lips against Sam’s abdomen, just above where she knew she was wanted.

Sam curled her fingers in the bedsheets as she felt Jane’s breath against her heated flesh. She almost groaned as those lips, painted ruby red, bypassed her wetness to nibble on the inside of her thigh. Jane worked her way down to Traynor’s knee before kissing her way back up, savoring the softness of her partner’s skin. Sam quivered from the myriad of sensations inside her. She craved Shepard’s touch in her wet core, needed it like she needed to breath. She wanted to get as close to Shepard as she could, desperate for that connection to her lover.

Jane paused as she reached the top of Sam’s thighs. She brought her hand up to spread her lover’s slick flesh as her tongue pressed against her clit. Sam’s hips almost came off the bed from the pleasure. Jane’s name spilled out from her lips as she began to circle her clit with quick, gentle strokes. Her free hand slid up to squeeze Sam’s breasts, fingers gently pinching the hardened peaks. The tension began to slowly build, concentrating between Sam’s thighs. The sweet pleasure became almost unbearable, and Sam cried out for release. Jane groaned as she heard it and closed her lips around the swollen clit and sucked hard. Sam felt her mind splinter as the orgasm rolled over her in waves. Jane’s name spilled from her lips as she rolled her hips against her lover’s face, the spasms of delicious heat rolling through her body. When the orgasms subsided and her body fell to the bed limp and panting, Jane kissed her way back up Sam’s body. Kisses meant for soothing instead of inflaming this time. She settled in behind her, with one arm flung over her waist. Sam moved until her back was against Jane’s front.

A sudden thought came to Traynor and a blush covered her cheeks. “Oh no… Everyone downstairs could probably have heard that.” Her hands covered her face as the embarrassment flooded her. She felt Jane’s rumble of laughter against her back and felt the quick kiss on the back of her neck.

“I told you earlier. We don’t have guests anymore. Liara and Kaidan should have ushered them out the door as soon as you came up here.” Jane raised her arm so Sam could roll over and glare accusingly at her.

“They were in on this whole thing?” The quick unrepentant grin just amused Sam. She wasn’t truly angry with Shepard, and was happy to have this time. A wicked thought popped into her mind. “So, since we don’t have guests.” She gently pushed at Jane who rolled onto her back and Sam straddled her hips. “It’s _my_ turn.”


End file.
